Dörrar utan lås
by SuperiorDimwit
Summary: "Doors without locks", now with translation included. Short, melancholy musings on Mephisto and his relation to humans: a doodle for practice. (Spoilers from chapter 49!)


**A/N:** I wish to thank _luzmela1_ , for throwing my own words back at me. =P While it's not the most versatile or poetic language, at the end of the day Swedish is my mother tongue; which feels more and more alien for me to use, so I thought I would counter that development by actually using it.

 **I do not own or profit from any of what Kazue Kato has created.** _  
_

* * *

 _Människor är dörrar utan lås._

Det är en stilla tanke en dag då stillhet är något skrynkligt och kasserat på botten av en papperskorg. Människor skyndar in och ut genom kontorets dörr, uppdaterar rapporter och uppdaterar varandras uppdateringar av rapporter; ekot av Illuminatis krigsförklaring drar över jorden likt ett åskmoln, i takt med att signaler rusar mellan satelliter vars mottagare försöker kartlägga vidden av förödelsen.

Samael njuter. Han är stormens öga i en orkan av kaos, källan dit alla bäckar flyter när människorna gör det människor alltid gör då de ställs inför ett hot: organiserar sig, och samlar kunskap. Som en enda organism sluter de sig samman för att möta stormen, enade och ostoppbara, och det är något Samael aldrig tröttnar på att se: det är något magnifikt, något otänkbart bland demoner som alla bara ser till sitt. Han granskar de sammanbitna ansiktena som defilerar in och ut ur kontoret, vart och ett av dem, och han njuter: den ende som gör det. Människor ser aldrig det han ser, förstår aldrig det makalösa i sin natur. Bland exorcisterna ligger chocken över Ordens sårbarhet tung, kvävande som brandrök i deras lungor; misstänksamheten vakar med ögon sökande i alla väderstreck efter syndabocken bland den egna flockens får.

Vem blickarna faller på är givet. Vem dörrarna stängs för vore lika givet det, om de någonsin varit öppna.

Människornas värld har aldrig varit öppen för Samael. En gång i tiden trodde han det räckte att forcera barriären och stjäla en kropp, men nej, det krävs mer – långt mycket mer. Dörrar utan lås kan inte forceras; de måste lirkas upp, tålmodigt; inifrån.

Samael har tålamod – en sällsynt egenskap hos en demon och troligtvis den enda dygd han har. Två sekler har han vandrat nu, i ett galleri av dörrar ingen nyckel kan få upp; knackat, väntat – gett sig av igen. Han har lärt sig tala som en människa, föra sig som en människa – gjort allt, och mer därtill, för att bli mänsklig så att någonstans, någon gång, en dörr ska öppnas när han knackar. Gjort allt för att någon, någonstans, ska låta honom komma in.

Två sekler har han levt bland dem som människa, sida vid sida; hjälpt dem, bistått dem med kunskap, beskyddat dem – väntat på en öppen dörr, och likväl...

När stormen nalkas, och människorna sluter leden för att möta den, står han ensam utanför.

* * *

 _Humans are doors without locks._

It's a tranquil thought, on a day when tranquility is something crinkled and discarded at the bottom of a trashcan. Humans hurry in and out through the door of the office, updating reports and updating each other's updates of reports; the echo of Illuminati's declaration of war sweeps over the Earth like a thundercloud, matching pace with signals that rush between satellites whose users try to map the extent of the devastation.

Samael enjoys himself. He is the eye of the storm in a hurricane of chaos, the well where all creeks flow as the humans do what humans always do when they are faced with a threat: organise, and gather knowledge. Like a singular organism they come together to face the storm, united and unstoppable, and that is something Samael never tires of seeing: it is something magnificent, something unthinkable among demons who all look only to their own. He scrutinises the grim faces that parade in and out of the office, each one of them, and he enjoys himself: the only one who does. Humans never see what he sees, never understand the peerless quality of their nature. Among the exorcists the shock of the Order's vulnerability lies heavy, suffocating like fire smoke in their lungs; suspicion holds wake, with eyes searching all directions for the scapegoat amongst their own flock.

Whom the gazes fall on is a given. Whom the doors close on would be just as given, had they ever been open.

The human world has never been open for Samael. Once he believed it was enough to force the barrier and steal a body, but no, it takes more – far more. Doors without locks can't be forced; they must be coaxed to open, patiently; from within.

Samael has patience – a rare quality in a demon and probably the only virtue he has. Two centuries he has wandered now, in a gallery of doors no key can open; knocked, waited – departed again. He has learnt to speak like a human, carry himself like a human – done everything, and more, to become human-like so that somewhere, sometime, a door will open when he knocks. Done everything so that someone, somewhere, will let him in.

Two centuries he has lived among them, as a human, side by side; helped them, provided them knowledge, protected them – waited for an open door, and yet...

When the storm approaches, and the humans close their ranks to face it, he stands outside, alone.


End file.
